


Moped

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby OFC, Chubby chaser Dean, F/M, Hook-Up, She’s kind of a jerk though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For a prompt that wanted Dean picking up a chubby girl at Canyon Valley and showing her a good time.





	Moped

Dean knows he's not at his most attractive. The scruffy almost, but not quite beard and the hair net really drag down the total awesome package that is him, but when he serves the woman with the long blonde hair in the dining room at Canyon Ranch, he gives her an extra charming smile. Because he can tell, just from the twinkle in her eye and the little wink back she gives him confirms that she's a goer. 

It wasn't that she was pretty, because she's kinda not, in addition to weighing about a hundred pounds more than everyone said a girl of her height should weigh. But there's that look in her eye as she looks him up and down that says that this is one of the type of girls that Dean likes best. 

And it's got nothing to do with how pretty she is or is not and nothing to do with her, admittedly ample, bra size. This is one of those girls that not only only is good in bed, she loves it. Not loves orgasms, because who doesn't. Not likes screwing because it makes her boyfriend happy and she gets orgasms. No, she's one of those women who genuinely love sex for it's own sake, like he does. You'd think there'd be more of them around than there are because what's not to love about sex, but a lot of women have hang ups about things. Their own bodies mostly, but also things that their mama told them that good girls do and do not do and about if they look good when they're having sex. There was this woman once about six, seven years ago, and they were getting it on, she was riding him hard, and in the middle, she stopped, glanced over to the side, to look in the big mirror over the dresser. At first he'd thought that was hot, but then he realized, she wasn't watching them fuck in the mirror. She was adjusting her freaking hair and checking that he hadn't smeared her lipstick. He'd gone limp, instantly, because sex, good sex at least, made you forget you even had hair. 

But this woman, she looked like a real life version of Pam on Archer, the cartoon series, only dressed in overstretched yoga pants, and when she took a second look at him, she looked like she wanted to devour him. She looked like she didn't give a shit about what anyone had said to her about what good girls didn't do. That zest, that I don't give a fuck attitude made up for a hell of a lot in the looks department as far as Dean's dick was concerned. She grinned. Yeah, this one was going to be fun and he deserved a little fun, didn't he? What with the way things had been.

The third time she passed by him, she handed him a crumpled paper napkin and said, "Could you take care of that for me?"

"Sure, not a problem," he said.

As she walked away, Dean looked inside. As he'd expected, she'd written a note. "Jeanette. Room 38. No roommate right now. I have an hour and a half between dinner and evening meditation. Lose the hairnet."

Well, that was about as clear an invitation as he was going to get. He got back to dishing out the rabbit food with as good a grace as he could manage, keeping an eye out for the monster they'd come here hunting, but mostly thinking with happy anticipation of his upcoming appointment with Miss Large and Horny. 

At the appointed time, he ditched his hairnet and apron, snuck out of the kitchen and made his way to the guest quarters, stopping by his room for a couple of condoms to shove in his jeans pocket. He hadn't even made it to that hallway when he was accosted by Jeanette. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway that led to the aqua center and spa treatment area. She'd ditched the yoga pants for a bathrobe and flip flops as if she was headed to the shower. She'd pulled her hair up into a messy bun and Dean had the urge to pull it out and let the blonde locks flow down her shoulders.

"They gave me a roommate, damn it. She just arrived. No happy times in my own bed. We'll have to make do, because Mama is horny and not going to bed tonight until she gets a bite of this," she said, then slapped Dean's ass and gave it a good squeeze. "Nobody comes this way this time of night."

She was right on that front. No mud wraps or crystal massages after four thirty or so from what Dean had seen. She tried door after door, looking for an open one and Dean almost reached for his lock pick tools, but the very next one opened right up, letting them into what looked to be a storage room for nothing but towels and bathrobes. She shut the door behind them and dropped the bathrobe. She was more than a little chubby, but in all the right places and firm, not too saggy. She was a natural blond or obsessive with the details when it came to her dye jobs. A lot of women these days shaved it all off and you mostly didn't see anything else in porn, but Dean liked a woman with natural bush. It was womanly and the hairs kind of trapped in the musky, sweet smell of pussy.

She stepped right up to him and pulled his face down to hers for a kiss. Her lips tasted of strawberry lip gloss and were just exactly the right kind of soft. She opened up easily, let his tongue into her mouth and she moaned, then broke away, "I was right. Lips like yours you almost have to be a fantastic kisser."

"Not so bad yourself," he said, cupping her soft, massive ass in his hands, pulling her big body closer to his. He loved the way her belly yielded to his hard on, couldn't wait to get his hands on her tits, to see if they were soft or firm, how easily her fleshy pink nipples would pop up hard at his touch.

They ended up making a nest of towels spread out on the floor. He was on his back, shirts and jeans off, condom clad cock standing at attention and she was giving him one hell of a camel toe slide. She was sliding her pussy up and down on him without ever letting him actually get inside it. That might have been irritating, but she was a slick as hell and instead, it felt almost as good as being in it. He had one hand on each of her tits, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He was thrusting up against her, trying to get inside, but she was chasing an orgasm and had her hips canted just so, that he kept pushing up against wet, silky flesh that couldn't be anything but her clit. He moved his hands from her breasts and down to her hips, reveling in how much flesh there was between his hands and her hipbones. He drove his cock skillfully up, aiming for her clit, moving her hips in time to his thrust as she began to gasp. Then she was coming, her pussy must have been clenching inside, because her whole cunt moved and she might have screamed a little. 

When she slumped, her orgasm having ridden her hard, he was able to adjust his angle and thrust deep inside her. It was tempting to just go hot and deep, get his own after just a few minutes, but that wasn't the Winchester way. You didn't just cheat a lady out of her fun like that. So he slowed his pace, adjusted his thrust. He wasn't dumb enough to think it was the motion of the penis inside of a woman that got her her reward, not unless you were lucky enough to find the exact right angle for her g-spot. No, it was the rest of him moving against her clit in just the right way. He rolled her over onto her back, got her legs up over his shoulders. She must have been doing a lot of the yoga classes here, because she was surprisingly bendy, not as bendy as Lisa, but good enough. She was so much. As they said, lots of cushion for the pushin', but that wasn't really what Dean was thinking about. 

What he thought about was how her skin was kind of velvety and how it felt against his skin as they moved together. He thought about her lips were deep pink, even though her lip gloss was long gone. He thought about just how good it felt not to think about all the crap that was going down in his life, if only for a few minutes. It was just him and a woman, doing what men and women had been doing together since the dawn of time. He thought about being careful to make sure he was pressing his pelvic bone up against her clit so she got the stimulation she needed to come again. But mostly he thought about how good it felt to be sunk balls deep into a woman's cunt, working in and out, feeling hot flesh against his. His hands were all over her, feeling her body, her hands on his body, on his back, kneading his muscles, feeling the breadth of it. He was pressing against her. Pulling out, grinding back in. The she smiled at him again, flung her head back and he could tell that he'd hit her sweet spot just right and he could, not exactly relax, but let things build and build, secure in the knowledge that they'd both get there. Before long, her pussy was clenching his cock tight and she was moaning. Not like porn star moans, but the real thing, deep and low. She cried out, "Oh!", her face all crumpled up in what was obviously her O expression, her lips curled back over her teeth, but her eyes blissed out, before they closed.

Then she was lax and she was done. Dean was free to throw himself over that edge and he drove even harder into her, faster, grabbing his own orgasm, letting it build and build. Until suddenly, he was over that edge too, coming, his balls tight against his body, his cock moving and jerking like it had a mind of its own and everything kind of blacked out for just a moment. Afterwards, he let himself rest on top of her, not moving for a moment, just grateful for the time, for the the connection, no matter how brief. Grateful because for a moment, he felt like just any man, without all the usual crap that heaped on top of his head, without the deadening weight of his own guilt for every mistake he'd made. 

Then she made a noise and he shifted off of her, sure she'd be glad to be able to breathe again. He carefully held the condom in place as he pulled out and skinned it off immediately, tying it off. 

"Well, that was nice and unexpected," she said, with a smile. She reached for her white terry cloth robe. "I've got to get going if I want a shower before I'm due at meditation."

"So, tomorrow night, maybe? Same time, same supply closet?" he asked. 

She smiled at him again, and this time, it was the "I'm trying to be nice while I say this crap thing" smile. "Look, it was great. I had an awesome time, but let's not make this anything it's not. Guys like you, you're a moped."

"Say what?" 

"Look, I'm President of the Stillwater Junior League. Member of Rotary and the country club. My real estate firm moves a million dollars of property a month. Rough, blue-collar guys like you. You're a lot of fun to ride, but you don't want your friends to see you on one. It was a great time. You're wonderful in bed and I wouldn't mind a spin or two around the block with you again, but this was never meant to be anything but half a hour or so of messy, sweaty fun."

"Sure," he said, a little stung, but a little relieved, because it was normally him who gave the girl the brush off, and at least he wouldn't have to. "It was nice. Glad you had a good time."

Then she left him alone, gone, wrapped up in her terry cloth spa robe, leaving him to pick up the mess. He found a trashcan, buried his used condom deep in it. Straightened up the towels they hadn't used, just knocked around. Found a dirty laundry cart for the towels they had. Then, things back the way they were, more or less, he slipped out of the closet and headed back to staff quarters. It was getting late and with luck, he'd run into Sam and they could work on this case, though he sort of remembered Sam saying something about leading a yoga by the moon class. Dean shook his head and felt the guilt settle back down on his chest like a one ton weight. It was back to reality and back to this case now.


End file.
